The use of poly(vinyl chloride) (“PVC”) both in its rigid form and flexible form as films, sidings, sheets, pipes, and tubing is generally well known. Rigid PVC is a hard and brittle thermoplastic polymer that is typically mixed with a modifier to form a composition that is less prone to failure on impact.
Many modifications to poly(vinyl chloride) have been made to transform hard poly(vinyl chloride) into a softer, less brittle material. These processes are generally divided into external plasticizing processes, which are carried out by means of innumerable plasticizers known, recommended and used for these purposes and by internal plasticizing, wherein various other polymers are blended or combined with poly(vinyl chloride) homopolymers or copolymers. Whichever method is carried out, considerable disadvantages have remained. For example, when using external plasticizers, the extractability and tendency of the plasticizer to travel has been pronounced, in addition to a general decrease in either weathering or heat-aging characteristics of poly(vinyl chloride). When using internal plasticizers such as copolymers, the advantages obtained by using such materials often entails the loss of dimensional stability and the like.
One particular disadvantage of PVC which has long been known is the extreme brittleness of the unmodified material. It has long been known to modify PVC by adding high polymeric natural and synthetic substances. For example, vinyl chloride polymers are frequently plasticized with plasticizers which can migrate from the composition with age, particularly at elevated temperatures.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,006,889 describes the use of a blend of post-chlorinated polyvinylchloride, chlorinated polyethylene and chlorosulfonated polyethylene.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,209,055 describes polymeric blends of vinyl chloride polymer with chlorinated or chlorosulfonated polyethylene which are cross-linked to improve resistance to heat distortion.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,396,211 describes compositions of vinyl chloride and randomly chlorinated polyethylene as an impact modifier for rigid poly(vinyl chloride) compositions.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,459,591 describes the method of producing heat sealable gas and vapor impermeable films by applying a coating on at least one surface of the film comprising a homopolymer or copolymer of vinylidene chloride or vinyl chloride together with a chlorinated or chlorosulfonated polyolefin having a crystalline structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,280,940 describes transparent thermoplastic compositions on the basis of vinyl chloride polymers consisting of a mixture of a special vinyl chloride polymer and two different, differently chlorinated chloropolyethylenes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,767,823 describes halogenated ethylene polymers having a reduced tendency to block. The halogenated resins are prepared from polyethylene and ethylene polymer starting materials which have a weight-based median particle size of from about 120 to about 600 microns and a weight-based particle size distribution such that more than 60 percent of the particles have a particle size of from about 130 to about 850 microns. The halogenated resins also have a weight-based median particle size of from about 200 to about 900 microns. The halogenated polyethylene resins have a chemically combined halogen content of from about 26 to about 42 weight percent whereas the halogenated ethylene polymer resins have a chemically combined halogen content of from about 15 to about 28 weight percent. The halogenated ethylene polymer resins are prepared from ethylene polymer starting materials which have polymerized therein up to five weight percent of 1-olefin monomer copolymerizable with ethylene.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,875,820 describes a chlorinated polyolefin impact modifier for vinyl chloride polymers. The chlorinated olefin impact modifier is prepared from an olefin polymer base resin having I10 values of 0.05 to 0.8 g/10 minute.
German Pat. No. 1,111,383 describes a high impact molding composition based on post-chlorinated vinyl chloride copolymers produced by adding 10 to 50 percent of chlorinated and/or chlorosulfonated products of high polymeric aliphatic hydrocarbons such as polyethylene to the post chlorinated polymers.
Japan Kokai 56-17255 describes manufacturing products coated with flame retarding chlorinated rubber comprising 15 to 80 weight percent chlorine such as chlorinated polyethylene, chlorosulfonated polyethylene and PVC.
Despite the research efforts in developing poly(vinyl chloride) compositions having improved low temperature impact properties, there is still a need for a poly(vinyl chloride) composition having improved low temperature impact properties at optimum efficiency.